Hey There Wally
"Hey There Wally" is Wally's theme from The Wiggles Movie. Song Credits Original Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Instrumental Version * Music and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians The Wiggles Movie Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Tony Harvey * Bass and Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone - Anita Thomas * Trike Sound Effect - Philm Sound * Trike Horn Sound Effect - Philm Sound The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Tony Harvey * Bass and Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone - Anita Thomas Instrumental Version * Bass and Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Saxophone - Anita Thomas Song Lyrics Greg: Hey there Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong. You got to ride your little tricycle Just keep on pedaling and a-pushing Your feet keep going round in circles As you ride along. Hey there Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong. Wally: I'd like to be a great magician! Yeah! I only need a magic wand. Oh, I hope that I will find one As I ride along. Greg: Hey there Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong. Hey there Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong. Wally: I'm gonna be a great magician. No, no, no, I'm going to be the best magician. Yeah, (laughing) the best magician in the world. Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Wally, the best magician that ever lived, the finest musician, musician? Hey? Magician, I mean. (laughing) No, no autographs, no please, stand back, no no. (laughs) You might find out my secrets. (laughing) Remember, magic isn't magic when you know how it's done. Hee hee, whee. And now for my first trick... Ahhhh, thya, thya, oh that's right, I haven't got a wand yet. Trivia * The film release contains an extra guitar mixed in. * The CD version of the instrumental track is longer than the DVD version. * Wally was talking about magician while Greg is singing. Video Performances *The Wiggles Movie Album Appearance *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Music Category:Instrumental songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles